


Rise from the Ashes

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A year after the battle of Marineford, Whitebeard Pirates reveal themselves once again. They are led by a man known only as Sol.(Inspired by my one-shot)





	1. Introducing Sol (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reports of someone's death have been greatly exaggerated.

On an unnamed island, the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates were finally ready to take on the seas once more.

The doors opened, and two men stepped out. 

"So I take it that everything is ready, eh?"

"Indeed it is, Jozu. Meet our new Captain, Sol. At least, that's the name he'd be known as from now on for safety reasons." Haruta revealed

Sol, who was heavily bandaged, both due to third degree burns he had suffered and in order to conceal his true identity from the world, gave a sheepish smile to those gathered.

"So first order of business is to kill Teach for what he had done to our brothers and father." Haruta announced

At this, Sol's expression became downright murderous, before he allowed himself to relax.

"I still wish to take him down." he told everyone "But I've learned my lesson. This time, we'll go after him together."

"Damn straight we will!" Haruta raised his fist into the air

And then, all of the remaining Whitebeard Pirates were on their feet, cheering loudly

"What shall we do with the Devil Fruit he ate?" Sol asked

"I think one of us should eat it." Jozu replied "In memory of our fallen brother."

"I endorse that suggestion." Sol nodded


	2. The Traitor's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is made, and it's finally time to carry it out.

The tavern was not as popular as others in the area. Nonetheless, it was still a good meeting place.

Right now, Haruta, Jozu, Blamenco and Sol were there, discussing their plans for upcoming battle and assassination.

Finally, after some discussions, the plan was hammered down to the last detail, and they were ready to begin.

Once night fell, they made their way to where Teach was hiding, hiding themselves in the vicinity.

All except for Sol and Haruta, who remained in the open.

"All right, Haruta." Sol broke the silence "You know what to do. I'll back you up."

Haruta nodded and stepped forward, so that Teach and Blackbeard Pirates could see him.

"Haruta." Teach stood up with false cheery tone "Nice to see you here again. Let's catch up on the good old days."

Haruta nodded, and joined Blackbeard Pirates around the fire.

"Let me tell you a story." Haruta grinned "Once, there was a man, whom the world as a whole wanted dead. Eventually, he found people who would cherish him for who he was. Then, another man killed his comrade and sold him out to his enemy. That man was Ace, and the one who sold him out was you."

At those words, the fire petered out, as if a supernatural force had played a part in it. As indeed it had, in the form of the power over fire, which still very much belonged to Sol.

"And now, the souls of Ace and Thatch are seeking their revenge." Haruta concluded ominously "And being their brothers, of course we'd help them to get it."

With those words, Haruta unsheathed his short sword, pointing it at Teach

"Let's go, guys!"

And then, Jozu, Blamenco and Sol jumped into the fray.

"This is Sol, our newly appointed Captain." Haruta introduced "Since Marco decided to follow his own path, we chose the next best person."

Sol stared at Teach with undisguised fury. Still, he remembered the limitation. It was annoying, but necessary.

-x-

_"You can't use your Devil Fruit power during this fight. If Teach sees you use it, he'll put two and two together and that will be bad for you."_  


_"We could spin it as if someone else found and ate the fruit after it respawned."_

_"It might fool the rest of the world, but not Teach." Haruta pointed out "He knows that making a new member our Captain right away isn't in our modus operandi."_

_"We'll weaken him, and then you can finish him off." Jozu promised  
_

-x-

"I'll be your opponent."

"Now, Jozu. I thought we agreed that the three of us will act as a vanguard, and make it possible for Sol to finish him off." Haruta drawled

"Oh, yeah." Jozu agreed "Then, let's rumble."

The three allies proceeded to circle around Teach like vultures, watching his every move, trying to gauge his weaknesses. As they fought, Sol was watching from the sidelines with rapt attention.


End file.
